Diary
by LovelyChanru
Summary: Kakuzu gives Hidan a diary to write down his feelings and such. Since Hidan's been having a crush on a certain red head he's been writing down his thoughts and feelings about him. Let's just hope that puppet doesn't find out a bit OC I hope you don't mind
1. Chapter 1

Title: Diary

Summary: Kakuzu gives Hidan a diary to write down his feelings and such. Since Hidan's been having a crush on a certain red head he's been writing down his thoughts and feelings about him. Let's just hope that puppet doesn't find out

Note: I wanted to write a diary theme story to try something new. So I'm writing a diary based on Hidan and his crush on Sasori. I know this may be a bit hard but I'm going to do my best. Sorry for the grammar, spelling, and other stupid mistakes. Anyways I hope you enjoy and maybe if it's good enough you'll review? …...oh you know you want to! But not anything bad please!

Second Note: I wanna say I'm sorry that Hidan's body is changed. Well, like I said before since I found this really cute girly pic of Hidan I wanted to be all ukeish. Yeah the picture made him look ukeish and adorable I'm basing him off of that picture. Also, I'll paste the link here for you guys can see the pic and say that's not adorable.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Not the characters and not the show. Only think I own is the plot...if it don't get stolen that is

)(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&**&^%$%(((

May 1st

Dear Diary,

Reason I got this... diary thing is because Kakuzu thought it would be best for me to gather my thoughts up. Well let's put it in his words;

"I don't want you to bother me with your idiotic talking."

So yeah, that's the only reason I got this. Well, I'm Hidan. Wait why the hell am I introducing myself to a book? Wow, I think I gone a bit crazy now but you know something I might as well keep going even though it's going to waste a whole bunch of time. Alright ..um here goes nothing I guess

I'm Hidan, I'm about 24 years old now and I'm a member of an infamous gang called the Akatsuki. There's eleven people I think?... I'm not really sure but it has to be close to that number though. Um... I can't tell you so much information on the Akatsuki because I don't know if some people might sneak here and steal you or something. I'm just trying to be careful before Pein (leader who thinks he's like an all mighty god or something but to me he's nothing but a piercing loving fool and a bastard.) rips off my head for giving you to much information.

Ugh...I guess you wanna know how I look like right?

I'm medium height but next to Kakuzu (person that bought you and he's a total money whore and asshole. Which makes him your dad I guess cause like he bought you) I look tiny compare to him. Which is funny because I'm medium height and I get paired up with a sky scraper.

I have purplish eyes, which can look like pink and I'm really pale cause I'm an albino. I'm on the slim side with some curves (the member's make fun of me because of that). I have gray white hair it's not that look but it's held all back. When I take a bath I keep it lose after it drys and washes.

Which remains me now I have to cut it. Right now it's almost close to my shoulders, I'll find a pair of scissors later on. I sometimes have the smell of lavender which nobody can't notice. Reason why is because of the soap I use.

Other then that I look kind of normal... I guess.

Oh! There's something sooo fucking awesome that makes me stand out! I'm a jashinist! I have to kill people and sacrifice them for my god! I enjoy that so much I get soo much pleasure from giving them pain that I end up getting all horny and excited. I love Jashin and Jashin loves me! Good thing I have someone to love.

I gotta go now Kakuzu is banging on the door demanding me to get out of the room. For what reason I don't know but I'm going to see what the prick of an ass hole wants.

Till next time!

~Hidan


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Let Me Be Your Puppet!

Summary: Kakuzu gives Hidan a diary to write down his feelings and such. Since Hidan's been having a crush on a certain red head he's been writing down his thoughts and feelings about him. Let's just hope that the puppet doesn't find out.

Note: Well one person likes it and if that person likes it I'm going to keep writing this till I'm done with this and that person would enjoy it.

Second Note: I wanna say I'm sorry that Hidan's body is changed. Well, like I said before since I found this really cute girly pic of Hidan I wanted to be all ukeish. Yeah the picture made him look ukeish and adorable I'm basing him off of that picture. Also, I'll paste the link here for you guys can see the pic and say that's not adorable.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Not the characters and not the show. Only think I own is the plot...if it don't get stolen that is

)(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&**&^%$%(((

May 2nd

Dear Diary,

I feel like something is coming up soon but I'm not really sure. Lately I been getting some strange looks and whispers when I'm around or even near Sasori. I don't know why but they would just smile as we stand next to each other. I just hope they didn't find out at how much I care about him.

…..Well, I care about him a lot and I have to be careful on that because I don't want to be used. I'm also kind of scared of being turned into a puppet if he thinks my feelings are not soo good or whatever he may think of them.

If I have to be turn into a puppet to get near him then I might as well be turn into one.

I don't know when these feelings started but they just happen for some strange reason. I don't mind is that I think Sasori has eyes on Deidara or it's the other way around. I don't know or fucking care.

Well~ I care a little bit because I might be crushing on Sasori...why am I acting like a teenage love stuck girl?

I'm a man damn it! I'm supposed to be manly! You know what ignore what I just said on the top! I don't care about the puppet what so ever! I'm gonna care about myself and how manly I am!

I just wonder if it's manly to write in red ink in a pink book with the word Diary in gold.

Yeah it's not manly I can tell that for sure but hey at least I'm sitting up and not laying down on my stomach and wiring in it like a teenage girl.

Give me credit for that at least. Anyways I gotta go on a mission soon. Gotta pack and deal with Kakuzu maybe I can get him to rent a hotel room and not sleep on a hill or rock. It would be a miracle if it works.

Till next time!

~Hidan


End file.
